


Assassin Love

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin Dream, Fluff, M/M, Prince Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream is an assassin tasked with killing Prince Fundy, but it's taken a different way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 328





	Assassin Love

Dream looked at the paper he was given. A man wanted the assassin to kill someone in the royal family. It was a large request, but the exact person interested him. It was King Eret’s son, Prince Fundy. Apparently he had been stealing from people. Occasionally he would get into fights about it, most times he would lose. People thought it was a threat though, and one brave person came to Dream to have him killed. 

He wasn’t going to turn down the offer, he paid quite a lot for it. Apparently he’d rather lose all that money to stop it than have it taken and continue. Dream didn’t quite care for the words. He accepted the request. Either no one would hear of that fox again, or no one would hear of him again.

Getting him alone wouldn’t be easy, you’d need some other people with him to get the rest of his family away. There was obviously King Eret that was around him, but there was also his enderman hybrid sibling. Dream didn’t know anyone who would help him. He was forced to be a mortal by everyone here, it’s the reason he’s taken this job in the first place. So of course he wasn’t able to befriend anyone that would help him.

That was okay though. Dream’s done more stressful things alone, he can take the prince easily. He just needed to be smart about it. Getting him while in the castle wasn’t a good idea, and neither was while he was in the town. They did go walk around as a family sometimes, that was probably the best time. 

Dream watched as the family walked through the woods near the castle. There were still guards who could see them. The assassin looked around, seeing a few bushes around. He took a few rocks from the ground, looking at how many guards there were. Only six. 

If he made them think there were people in the bushes, they’d probably go in pairs. King Eret knew how to fight, they can afford to leave him alone for a little while. Dream climbed up a tree, putting the rocks in his bag. He held a crossbow in one hand, putting a rock in the other.

The guards heard rustling in the bushes. Like the assassin predicted, they went in pairs to find out what was causing it. The king pulled out a sword as they left, looking around as his sons got slightly closer to him. Dream used his crossbow to take out the legs of the guards, not trying to kill them. 

The family seemed to hear it. Dream saw an arrow hit the tree he was on. He groaned silently as he left that place, reloading the crossbow with tipped arrows. The king looked around, his gaze following the assassin, waiting for him to come out in the open. Dream stopped again in another tree, preparing to shoot again. 

The king shot at the assassin again, landing the arrow in the shoulder. The excitement didn’t last long as he felt an arrow land in him as well. It didn’t hurt, but he did start to fall asleep. Ranboo looked at his dad worriedly until he got hit with one, too, falling on the ground.

Dream dropped to the ground, switching the crossbow to a sword. He pulled out the arrow from his shoulder as he walked to the prince. Fundy watched the assassin with a blank expression that bordered on amusement. Dream smiled as he went to slice at the prince, only stopping when another sword came in front of him. 

Fundy held his own sword in front of himself, connecting the blade to Dream’s. A smile came on his face as he kicked the assassin back. Fundy started running deeper into the woods. Dream groaned as he hit the ground, getting up to chase after the prince. 

Dream eventually was close behind him, only catching up as Fundy got tired. Fundy noticed it, trying to get himself to go faster. It didn’t work. He felt a bit of dread as he realized that the assassin was going to catch up. He looked to the side, seeing a slope in the ground. It was well hidden behind the trees, Dream probably didn’t see it. Fundy sighed as he decided to take the chance.

As a blade almost swung at him again, Fundy jumped to the side. He landed fine as he fell down the hill. Dream didn’t realize until too late, falling down as he tried following the fox. He found himself grounded, his sword next to him. 

Dream sat up once he realized his problem, only to get pinned down by the prince. Fundy pressed a blade to the assassin’s neck, straddling his hips. His other hand took Dream’s. Dream looked up at Fundy, who seemed unimpressed with him. There wasn’t anger in his expression, matching when he first saw him. 

Fundy sighed as he looked at Dream, who seemed nervous under his gaze. Dream didn’t do much to fight back, accepting his quick defeat. Fundy moved the sword from Dream’s neck as he dug it into the ground. His grip on Dream’s hands loosened.

“How’s your day been, babe?” Fundy asked. He laughed as he heard Dream groan. Dream’s hands were free as Fundy instead sat down on his lap. Fundy rested comfortably on him as he fixed his hair and crown. 

Unknown to anyone, Fundy had been with the assassin for a while. He knew about his former status as the tyrannical God, he even liked him back then. When he became mortal, he decided to take a shot and try to date him. After a while, Fundy proposed. They couldn’t get married though, so that was as far as they could go. Fundy was upset that he couldn’t outwardly be with him, but Dream was fine with being the prince’s secret husband. 

Dream wasn’t going to kill Fundy, but the idea of getting the money and being able to chase him excited him. He was lucky his husband didn’t seem to mind. Fundy was expecting this to happen one day. He actually thought it’d be fun, and he was right.

“That was such a good plan,” Dream mumbled. Fundy gave him a small kiss, then leaned back to grab his sword. Dream took his sword back, immediately putting it away, “I did so well at getting you alone.”

“You did great. But maybe you should try paying attention to what’s around you,” Fundy teased. Dream crossed his arms as he looked away, “I love how you’re so focused on me, but you’re going to get yourself hurt.”

“How could I not be focused on you?” Dream asked, looking back at his husband. A red tint was on the mask. Fundy smiled and kissed it again, this time it wasn’t as small. He laughed as he heard a soft purring.

“So should I lock you up or should I play dead?” Fundy asked. Dream laughed as he thought about it. Fundy faking his death would let Dream take care of him while he was hiding from people, plus he could keep his money. But he did lose, so being locked up would match more. He wouldn’t be able to keep the money, but he does get to be locked up by Fundy. It was a nice trade. 

“Just lock me up,” Dream mumbled. Fundy laughed, getting off of his husband. Dream took some rope out of his bag and gave it to Fundy so it looked like he actually caught him. Fundy was surprisingly good at tying things, it felt pretty tight. Dream tried staying quiet, but accidentally let out a sound of pain.

“Sorry, babe, but if I need to make sure people don’t think we’re faking. I don’t want anything happening to you if anyone finds out you’re with the prince,” Fundy mumbled. Dream sighed as he thought about that. His position was stripped away because of his love for power, him being engaged to Fundy would cause suspicion, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dream said. Fundy pulled him up, taking him back to where his family was, they should be awake by now. He figured it would be a while until they could get back, so he just picked Dream up and carried him normally. He’ll go back to dragging him when they’re close to other people. Until then, Fundy was fine holding his secret husband in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like the idea of secret husbands


End file.
